Une soirée qui échappe aux ombres
by mimilia-reveuse
Summary: Sting a toujours aimé faire la fête. Mais qu'en est il de son jumeau, le taciturne Rogue? Lui qui semble toujours des plus sobre, a-t-il été ivre, ne serai-ce qu'une seule fois? Yukino va découvrir les face cachées de son petit-ami. Os Rogue, pur délire de ma part.


**Un petit OS écrit en octobre 2014, parce que à cette époque, j'était à fond sur Rogue. Quoique, je le suis toujours. Enfin bref.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les personnages, sauf Lolita, appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. L'histoire est à moi.

* * *

Une soirée qui échappe aux ombres

La taverne de Sabertooth, désormais chaleureuse et accueillante, était très silencieuse. La veille, Sting avait fêté sa mise en couple avec la fée blonde. Rapidement, leur euphorie avait gagné toute la guilde, sauf Rogue. Il était resté en retrait, et serait celui qui se rappellerait de tous les moment épiques de la soirée, tels que un concours de lancé de shuriken entre Dobengal et (!) Rufus. Le mage des souvenirs ne supportait que très peu l'alcool, mais il avait réussi a battre Sting sur un concours de boisson. Cette soirée serait une des rares choses dont il ne se souviendrait pas. Orga s'était déchainé durant toute la soirée, faisant le "show" comme Sting lui avait demandé. Vers la fin de la soirée, dans les 3-4 h du matin, il était totalement soul et avait demandé a Lucy de l'embaucher pour leur futur mariage. Cette dernière avait fini par emmener Sting dans son bureau de maître pour inaugurer leur relation.

Au fur et à mesure, tout le monde s'était écroulé de sommeil. Rogue s'était enfui chez lui vers 5h, après avoir vérifié que tout le monde dormait. Il venait d'arriver, et l'après midi était déjà bien avancée. Il avait commencé a faire le ménage en faisant soin de réveiller le moins de monde possible, et quand un malheureux ouvrait les yeux, il lui tendait une potion anti-gueule de bois qu'il avait acheté en grande quantité plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Le pauvre ère qu'il réveillait se jetait sur la fiole à chaque fois.

Il se rendit ensuite face a la porte du bureau de Sting. Ça commençait mal, la veste du blond traînait par terre. Il baissa lentement la poignée de la porte, appréhendant ce qui l'attendait dedans. L'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce ne gêna nullement le brun qui soupira devant le spectacle qui se tenait dans le bureau. Les deux blond nus comme des vers, pelotonné l'un contre l'autre, dormaient profondément à même le sol. Leurs vêtements trainaient par ci par là, et une substance dont il tairait le nom était étalée sur le bureau. Fallait pas compter sur lui pour nettoyer ça. Il ramassa les vêtements des deux tourtereaux (non sans remarquer qu'il manquait quelques boutons a la chemise du blond et qu'il ne restait quasiment plus rien des sous-vêtements de la blonde). Au moins, ils s'étaient amusés. Il laissa un mot a Sting lui demandant de nettoyer lui même son bureau, après tout ça venait de lui, avant de sortir discrètement. Depuis qu'il connaissait Sting, il avait de nombreuses fois vu les conquêtes du blond se promenant nues dans leur appartement, alors il n'était pas (ou plus) prude.

C'était toujours comme ça. Avec un maître fêtard, Sabertooth se transformait régulièrement en boite de nuit (nda: en projet x quoi, mais ça va pas trop dans l'histoire). Et a chaque fois, il était celui-qui-restait-sobre-toute-la-soirée-et-qui-balancait-les-photos-dossier-au-petit-matin .Et cette fois ci, il en avait un paquet. La porte de la taverne s'ouvrit discrètement, laissant apparaître une Yukino choquée. Rogue accourut auprès de sa petite amie.

-Alors cette mission? Demanda le brun.

-Je regrette de n'être pas restée ici... Ça à du être drôle a voir. Dit la blanche.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du dragon slayer.

-Tellement. On rentre a la maison? J'ai fini de nettoyer a peu près la guilde, je vais pouvoir te montrer les photos!

Les yeux de la jeune femme brillèrent. Rogue insistait toujours pour qu'elle n'assiste jamais a ces fête (pourquoi? Elle ne savait pas...) mais elle était au premières loge pour découvrir les photos des soirées. Ainsi elle découvrit le concours de boisson entre Rufus et Sting (supporté par une Bunny-Lucy), le lancé de shuriken désastreux de Dobengal, totalement bourré après des verres et des verres d'alcool. Le concours entre Rufus et le ninja qui s'était terminé en lancé de bouteille. Elle découvrit également Orga qui avait enfilé un costard blanc et qui chantait (ou plutôt braillait) a tout va, Bunny-Lucy qui se trémoussait sur la scène, au plus grand plaisir de Sting, puis Sting et Bunny-Lucy qui se bécotaient, contre la porte du bureau du blond (dont il manquait déjà la veste). Ayant fait le tour des photos, Yukino demanda a son petit ami.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais que je participe a ces soirées?

Rogue se gratta la tête.

-Généralement, Sting s'arrange pour que le contenu des premiers verres ne soient pas totalement de l'alcool... Ça fait bien longtemps que je le sais, et ça doit surement être grâce a ça que je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui. Alors tu comprends bien que je ne veux pas que tu devienne complètement...

Yukino hocha la tête mais sa curiosité persista.

-Sting-sama a donc drogué Lucy-sama?

-Non, je ne pense pas. Il ne fait que faire oublier les souvenirs de la soirée pour la guilde seule. Lucy se souviendra peut être qu'Orga a insisté pour être embauché comme musicien pour leur éventuel mariage. Et Sting de sa défaite contre Rufus à la boisson.

-C'est étrange. Rufus-sama fait n'importe quoi après un où deux verre mais il tient très longtemps...

-Et il ne se souvient pourtant de rien quand il boit un peu plus d'une bouteille. Alors si on le drogue en plus... C'est drôle à voir. Ça doit être pour ça que Sting s'acharne sur Rufus plus que sur les autres.

Rogue s'étira longuement et s'affala sur le lit.

-Je suis épuisé... Je suis rentré a l'aube... J'en ai marre de toutes les fêtes de Sting... Il fête tout et rien!

Yukino se pelotonna contre le torse du brun.

-Heureusement qu'il n'est pas au courant pour nous... Non seulement il réorganiserai un fête mais il nous obligerai a participer en plus... Continua rogue.

La blanche fronça les sourcils.

-Dit moi, je ne t'ai jamais vu boire de l'alcool... C'est déjà arrivé? Demanda sa petite amie.

Le brun se mit soudainement à pâlir.

-Il m'est arrivé une seule et unique fois d'être soul... Je ne me souviens de rien de ce qu'il s'est passé cette soirée... Après m'être réveillé en costume de grenouille, je me suis juré de ne plus toucher a une goutte d'alcool.

Le constellationniste éclata de rire en imaginant son petit ami en costume de grenouille. Le brun se renfrogna. Et pour se venger, il chatouilla sa petite amie jusqu'a lui faire demander grâce.

Quelques jours plus tard, Yukino vint voir Rufus. Elle s'assit a la table du ménestrel et demanda d'une voix ferme.

-Tu était là lors de l'unique soirée où Rogue a été ivre?

Le blond sourit.

-Que veux tu savoir a propos de notre dragon taciturne plus si taciturne que ça?

-Je veux savoir comment il s'est retrouvé en costume de grenouille.

Le ménestrel accentua son sourire.

-Tu as bien de la chance, je n'ai pas bu ce soir là, en bon organisateur.

La jeune fille jubila.

-Tu t'en souviens du coup?!

Rufus leva les yeux au ciel.

-Evidement.

-Parfait! Que dirais-tu de me raconter ça installés chez moi?

-Si tu veux, je te raconterai même comment Sting a fini par se retrouver...il eut un temps d'arrêt... Dans le lit de Minerva.

Si elle l'avait pu, la mâchoire de Yukino se serai écrasée au sol.

-Je ne dirai rien a Lucy-sama! S'écria t-elle.

Plus tard, ils étaient installés chez la jeune fille autour s'un thé.

-Par où commencer... C'était pour l'anniversaire de Sting et Rogue... Ça c'était passé chez eux, avant qu'ils ne prennent des appartements séparés...

**Flash Back**

-SURPRIIIISE!

Sting et Rogue, éberlués, se tenaient sur le pas de la porte. Devant eux, toute la guilde réunie au complet. L'appartement spacieux de Sting et Rogue (qui occupait tout l'étage) était rempli de monde. Rufus se souvenait même d'avoir vu quelques membres d'autres guildes, tels que Cana Alberonna de Fairy Tail, Bachus de Quatro Cerberus, et d'autres amateurs de fêtes. Quand il avait lancé la rumeur d'une fête pour l'anniversaire des dragons jumeaux, un grand nombre de personnes avaient voulu assister a la fête. Il avait sélectionné les personnes qui pourraient mettre de l'ambiance dans la soirée. Ainsi, les trimens de Blue Pegasus étaient là, mais la Natsu team ainsi que Gajeel n'avaient pas pu venir, ils étaient en mission. Il savait que que l'absence d'une certaine blonde avait déçu le blondinet, qui n'avait pas déchanté pour autant.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, la musique battait à son plein, l'alcool coulait à flot (Cana et Bachus en étaient pour beaucoup), bref, l'ambiance était à son comble. Sting s'était retrouvé entouré de filles, riant ensembles. Le blondinet était excessivement soul, il riait très fort et pour des riens. Il s'était retrouvé torse nu après avoir fait une sorte de streap tease et avait balancé son haut dans sa foule de groupies. Il s'agissait d'une blonde dont il avait zappé le nom (avec un look de lolita, il la baptisa Lolita) qui avait attrapé le T-shirt du blond. La jeune fille était bien éméchée et avait balancé le haut par dessus son épaule en criant qu'elle voulait le reste. Le blond avait éclaté de rire et, apres être descendu de la table où il faisait son "show", il l'avait embrassée passionnément. Fourberie de l'alcool...

De son côté, Rogue n'en menait pas large. Il était entouré de Cana et de certaines de ses amies de beuveries. Tous étaient plus éméchés les uns des autres. Les habituées du goulot questionnaient le brun sur son Exeed Frosh.

-Pourquoi il est déguisé en grenouuuuuuuille? Demanda l'une

-Il est trop mignooooooon comme çaaaaa! Dit Cana

-C'est joliiii les grenouuuilles... Dit une autre.

Rogue souriait bêtement, non seulement à cause de son ivresse plus qu'avancée, mais aussi à cause de la vue des décolletés des demoiselles qui semblaient de son goût...

**interruption**

-QUOIIIII? Il louchait sur les décolletés? S'écria Yukino, rouge de colère.

-C'est un homme, c'est tout. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Sortirait tu avec lui par pur hasard? Demanda Rufus.

La blanche se rendit compte de sa bourde un peu trop tard...

**reprise**

Dans le désir d'épater les demoiselles, Rogue prit une initiative plutôt stupide.

-J'vais m'déguiser en grenouille rien qu'pour vous les filles!

-Whaaaaa, trop mignoooooonnnnn! S'écria Cana.

-Ou on le prend le costuuuume? Demanda une de ses amies.

Trop bourrés pour réfléchir, ils divaguèrent sur les costumes de grenouilles.

Sting, quand a lui, étai pris en sandwich entre la Lolita au T-shirt et... Minerva. Ces deux dernière se battaient.

-C'est a moi que Sting-kun me montre sa chambre! Hurla la blonde (d'une voix étrangement forte)

-NAAAANNN! C'est MON Stingounet! Je veux visiter sa chambre la première! Dit Minerva d'une voix de gamine.

Pof! L'image de la sadique, calculatrice et froide Minerva s'envolait, très, très, très, trèèèès loin.

-FAISONS UN COMBAT! La gagnante visite la chambre de Stingounet-kun! Dit Lolita.

Attirés par les cris, Rogue et ses groupies-grenouilles se tenaient debout non loin. Le brun s'égosilla.

-VA-Y MINERVA! DÉFEND TON PLAN CUL!

-YA PAS BESOIN DE LA DIRE! Rétorqua la brune sur le même ton.

-STING-KUN, UN VULGAIRE PLAN CUL? COMMENT OSE-TU INSULTER MA GRANDE DIVINITÉ TELLEMENT PARFAITE! Hurla Lolita

Le blond essaya de calmer le jeu en déclarant, rieur.

-On peut y aller tout les trois si vous voulez! Ya la place et...

-NAAAAAANNNNNNNNN! ON PARTAGE PAAAAAAS! Crièrent les deux jeune filles.

Aussitôt commença un duel plus qu'épique. Pas d'explosion, pas de frappe écrasantes de magies. Leurs mains battaient l'air, s'entrechoquant parfois. Leurs têtes, rejetées en arrière, affichaient une mine pincée. La bataille la plus ridicule que Rufus n'ai jamais vue menée par la grande Minerva. Cette dernière remporta la bataille en giflant la première son adversaire.

-AHAHAHAH! J'ai gagné! Hurla Minerva.

Sting l'attira par les hanches vers sa chambre, dont ils ne sortiraient pas avant le petit matin. Lolita se mit a pleurer. Rogue la prit par les épaules et lui dit.

-Si tu veux, tu peux venir nous aider a aller acheter un costume de grenouille!

La blonde se remit aussitôt sur pied.

-Ouiiiii! Comme Frosh!

Ils partirent donc de l'appartement, dans les alentours de minuit, dans l'espoir de trouver un magasin de costume ouvert. Rufus les suivit, sur qu'ils seraient plus intéressants que le reste de la fête (entendre Sting et Minerva copuler, très peu pour lui) ils se retrouvèrent donc devant un grand magasin de costumes de Corcus, évidement fermé. Lolita se mit a pleurer, comme Cana et ses amies. Rogue prit une decision (qui laissait confirmer son état d'ébriété).

-On rentre juste pour prendre le costume et on dépose l'argent! Dit Rogue comme si c'était la chose la plus simple au monde.

-On a pas d'argent! Gloussa une des amies de Cana.

-Tant pis! Ça évite des dépense!

-Go!

Ils enfoncèrent la porte avec la magie de rogue et le mage des souvenirs ne put que pouffer de rire en voyant le manque de sécurité du bâtiment. Les joyeux lurons fouillèrent partout dans le magasin et enfin, il trouvèrent une sorte pyjama rose avec une capuche avec des yeux de grenouille, presque comme le costume de Frosh. Ils quittèrent le magasins, laissant ce dernier dans un piteux état, les costumes étalés au sol dans un désordre impossible

De retour à l'appartement, il virent que leurs escapade avait duré assez longtemps pour que tous soient éffondrés. Lolita se jeta dans les bras le Rogue et se mit a parler pour elle-même de classement où il était question de Sting, Rogue, Luxus (?) et Zeleph (?!) et cria soudainement que c'était Frosh le plus beau.

-C'est moi le plus beau! Répondit Rogue avec un sourire béat.

-Ouaaaaiiiis! Dit Lolita

-Diiiiites, on va dormir, je veux me serrer auprès de Bachuuuuus, il es trop choooouuuuuu quand il doort! Dit Cana.

-Rooogue? Je peux dormir dans tes bras?

-Non! Dit rogue en souriant, comme si il la privait de bonbons.

-Tant pis! Je vais rejoindre Sting-kun alors! L'aut' noiraude elle dégagera! Dit Lolita, la tête haute.

Elle alla dans la chambre de Sting, et elle n'en sortit pas. Peut être que le blond avait besoin d'un deuxième round. Tant mieux pour elle après tout.

Rogue s'affala sur le divan, vite rejoint des amies de Cana. Ils s'endormirent, sous le sourire amusé de Rufus qui se retenait de ne pas chanter "bonne nuit les petits".

**fin flash back**

Écroulée au sol, Yukino avait du mal a se remettre de l'hilarité qui l'avait assaillie tout au long du récit. Elle se tenait encore les cotes, un léger ricanement se laissant encore entendre. Elle se releva, le sourire au lèvres.

-Merci Rufus! Vraiiiiiment!

Soudainement, un bruit mat se fit entendre. Rogue, appuyé face au mur, se cognait la tête contre le mur.

-Comment-j'ai-pu-faire-ÇA!

* * *

 **Voilà! Je me suis éclatée a écrire cet OS! Et n'oublie pas, DEFENDS TON PLAN CUL!(j'adore ce passage, il me fait toujours rire!). L'OC de Lolita est une amie à moi, tout simplement déjantée et qui adore faire des classements des beau mecs dans les mangas (actuellement en tête: Sasuke de naruto à ex-aequo avec zeleph, elle adore les ténébreux. Donc elle adore Rogue).**

 **J'ai bien aimé rajouter ce petit passage de Stinerva. En même temps, c'est la Stinerva week en ce moment et je suis plongée dedans à fond grâce à mon rôle de beta. Jetez un œil d'ailleurs au recueil de MalyceaDunCastellan et de Baella, même si je ne suis la beta que de Malycea, mais tout simplement parce que j'aime beaucoup ce qu'écrit Bealla.**

 **Rewiewez, ça me fera plaisir, et peut être que j'écrirai la première soirée d'ivresse de Yukino (parce que Sting découvrira forcément un jour que son meilleur ami sort avec elle). En fait non, je l'écrirai quand même mais cet Os restera Complet par défaut.**


End file.
